1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical zoom structure; in particular, to the optical zoom structure including a liquid crystal lens.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an optical zoom system includes at least an amplifying optical lens set and at least an adjusting optical lens set. The amplifying optical lens set resembles a diverging optical effect and can amplify the image. The adjusting optical lens set resembles a converging optical effect and can converge the amplified image, so that the user is able to see the amplified image.
However, in order to gain different zooming magnifications, the optical zoom system has to change the distance between the amplifying optical lens set and the adjusting optical lens set or adjust the design of the optical lens sets. The size of the optical zoom system is hard to be reduced. In addition, the complexity and the cost accounting of the optical zoom system design is increased.